Building Bridges
by ApolloSenpaii
Summary: [High School AU] New school, new environment, new people. New people means new friends and enemies. Relationships built and rivalries are formed. Can Percy's group of friends survive high school? What if someone is out there wanting to destroy their bonds? [Rated T for safety][Cover belongs to viria]
1. Trying to test the waters

A/N: Guys! I uploaded the wrong file! OMG! So sorry T^T Could you guys forgive me? Please? Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO and HOO series.

Percy

I woke up to the sound of raindrops against my bedroom's window. I find it quite amusing, though; that it would rain at the day I would be leaving home for boarding school. I've been hearing a lot of meaning about rain but I only believed on one thing; I believe that rain means new beginnings.

After freshening up and getting ready, I head downstairs. As I was descending the stairs, I heard my mom and my step-dad, Gabe, having a dispute on a heated argument. Not wanting to be caught in between, I waited until either one of them calms down.

I've always hated Gabe. He's been a disrespectful, abusive and cruel step-dad. If there is an award for the "Most horrible step-father ever", I would nominate him and vote for him billion times. I hate him! Oh, wait. Correction, I loathe him! He is nothing but a piece of trash, always giving mom a hard time. He was barely sober, for fuck's sake!

Sensing that their argument goes on and on, I decided to interrupt them.

"Hi mom, Gabe"

"Good morning, Percy! Are you all set?" My mom sweetly smiled at me. I'll miss her smile. The next time I'll see her smile will be on Thanksgiving. Good thing I've brought a picture of my mom and I with me.

"Yes! Finally! The little scum will leave my humble abode" Gabe snickered.

Before I could retaliate, my mom gently pushed me out. Noting that my luggage is already in the trunk of the car, I grumbly walked towards the passenger's seat. I stared out the window while mom drove me to my new school.

It was a two-hour drive so by the time we arrived, it was already lunch time. There was this cozy diner two blocks from school so my mom and I went there. A waitress went and took our orders. As we wait, I can't help but think how this school year will go. Suddenly, my mom interrupted my thoughts.

"Percy, forget what Gabe said. He won't be the only one leaving his "humble abode"" My mom gave me a wicked grin.

"W-What?!" I yelped gaining the attention of a few customers. Giving a silent gesture of apology, my attention went back to my mom.

"When? Does he know?" I asked my mom excitedly. Finally, Gabe will be out of my family.

"Soon, Percy. I'll tell you when the time comes. Hopefully, we'll be spending Thanksgiving without Gabe." My mom happily answered.

"I can't for Thanksgiving!"

"I'll miss you, Percy" My mom said heavyhearted.

"I'll miss you too, mom"

After paying the bills, my mom drove me to Olympus High, my new school. I'm amazed by how huge Olympus High is. My mom dropped me in front of my dorm building.

My mom helped me get my luggage out of the trunk, which are two huge suitcases and a backpack. I faced my mom and hugged her. This could be my last hug for her until Thanksgiving.

"Be careful out there, Percy. Try to have as many friends you can have as possible, ok?" My mom reminded as she hugged me back.

"I know, mom. Also, be careful with that Gabe."

"See you on Thanksgiving? Take care!"

"Same to you, mom"

I waited until mom drove off before I went inside the dorm lobby.

If I was amazed by the exterior of the building, I can say I was mesmerized by the interior. Like, seriously! As I continue to admire the interior of the building, I kept walking forward until I hit something hard. I was expecting to see another person when I noticed I bumped into the reception desk. How embarrassing!

"Name please." The receptionist asked.

"Percy Jackson"

She typed my name into the computer and after a few minutes, she handed me a key.

"Room 310"

I walked into the elevator and waited. Good thing there are elevators here. I don't know how I would carry these heavy bags! I pressed the button '3' which says I'm off to the 3rd floor. Once I stepped out of the elevator, I sneaked on the hallway, not wanting to wake anyone up; as if someone would be asleep at this time.

"308 … 309 … ah ha!" And here I am, outside my home while I stay here at Olympus High.

As I entered the room, I was greeted by a common room. A flat screen TV hang on the wall, with a wide couch situated in front of the TV. A center table placed near the wide couch. As I close the door, two people emerged from the area where the beds are, a blonde and an elf. Four beds are placed in a huge area of the room. Wow! This dorm room really is huge!

"Welcome to the Argo II! And I am the Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Leo Valdez" An elf-guy exclaimed, with an impish smile. He has curly black hair, dark brown eyes, pointy ears, and boy does he look like an elf!

"Uhm, what's _the Argo II_?"

"That's what Leo calls this place. I'm Jason Grace, by the way", the blonde guy said. He has, well, blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a small scar on the corner his lips. _"I'll ask him about that later"_ Unlike Leo, this guy is tall! Maybe an inch taller than me. Also, he has athletic build, like I do.

"Nice to meet you, Jason and Leo. I'm Percy Jackson" I extended my arm forward. Jason shook my arm, and Leo, well; he flung himself toward me and greeted me with a bro hug.

"I thought this a 4-bed room. Where's the other guy?" I asked.

"Frank ran out of the room when Leo tried to use the stove over there. I think that dude's scared of fire or something" Jason merrily answered.

"I think that was quite funny though. I, a 5'6" scrawny guy scared an athletic-built guy with fire!" Leo guffawed.

"Dude! You might as well kill him with fire! It's not funny, you know. He may have traumatic experiences with fire or something." Jason scolded Leo.

"Yeah, Leo. Listen to your big bro!" I tried not to laugh. Seriously, Jason acts like he is a prince; so disciplined. "How long has it been when Frank ran out?" I seriously asked both of them.

"Now that you asked, he ran out few minutes before you came. Have you seen him, Percy?" Jason thoughtfully asked.

"No. I haven't met anyone aside from you two and the dorm receptionist, though"

"Really? Come on, Leo. Let's find him"

"What? Why me?! Oh, come on, Jason! I have lots of stuff to build"

"No you're coming with me. You accidentally ran the dude out." Jason pulled Leo out of the room.

And now, I'm alone. I guess I'll take this time to settle my things.

A/N: Hi guys! I don't know what came to my mind and I uploaded the draft. The effin' draft! Like seriously! I'm the worst writer ever! Kill me! Well, that last one was a joke so don't take that seriously.

Anyways! Review guys! I really needed those; not for glory but for self-improvement. Hope you can help me. See you next chapter!


	2. I am my own adviser, unintentionally

A/N: Guys! To compensate from my previous error, I decided to upload this chapter today! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO and HOO series.

Annabeth

[Same day as Percy's POV]

I've always wanted to attend Olympus High for many reasons.

First is architecture. Olympus High is one of the boarding schools with the most interesting architecture I've ever seen. I love architecture. When I first saw the dazzling buildings here, I can say that I've decided to attend Olympus High someday. When I was young, my dad took me here for one of his conference. My dad is a professor at West Point and he teaches American History.

Second is its curriculum. Olympus High is one of the best schools to attend to. Its curriculum allows students to take whatever classes they are interested in, giving us students freedom for variation and diversity. Oh, should I also tell you that the subjects offered here are so advanced, students are forced to put effort into their studies or you might end up getting expelled? Oh, I love challenges!

Last reason why I wanted to attend Olympus High is to stay away from home. Not that I resent my family, but I feel like that I don't belong. Being an illegitimate daughter, I feel like I am an intruder to their family so I tried to stay from home as every opportunity comes. It's not their fault, though. I never expressed what I felt about our current situation. My step-mom accepted me. Bringing up my illegitimacy might just bring forth a problem to their happy family so I decided to run away. Oh, is that a surprise? Well, I might have failed to tell you that my family doesn't know my whereabouts as of the moment.

And now, here I am, lying on my bed and admiring the magnificent interior of the room. If you'll notice, I have no roommates yet. Maybe they'd arrive later or maybe even tomorrow. It's still two days before classes officially start. Out of the blue, my stomach grumbled. I forgot to take my lunch! As I walked out of the room, a scrawny guy bumped into me.

"Hey! Are you blind? Also, why are you running out here? Do you know it is prohibited to run at the hallways?" I glared at the scrawny guy.

"Well, sorry Goldilocks but we are in a hurry" the scrawny guy glared back.

Noting the sarcasm, I scowled, "If I am Goldilocks, then you're the bear. Oh correction, baby bear since you're so small and all"

"Why you -" the scrawny guy was about to jump me when a tall blonde guy held him back.

"I'm sorry about Leo. We really are in a hurry and we weren't expecting you to suddenly come out of your room. Also, we're sorry for running in the hallways. I'm Jason, by the way." Jason sincerely apologized.

"Well, why are you two running anyways?"

"We were looking for our roommate. He suddenly ran out of the room as soon as Leo set the stove aflame"

"I told you! I never knew Frank had pyrophobia! I just wanted to have some stove top enchiladas!"

My eyes widened.

"Let me tell you guys. You really should look for the guy, and fast. You might have put him into a panic attack. Tell me how he looks like, I'll help you"

Jason's eyes widened in realization. "He is an Asian with black hair and brown eyes, has the same build as I do" Jason answered quite fast.

"I'll try to look around the cafeteria as I am headed that way. Good luck and I hope you know how to calm a person down."

The two bolted down the hallway, and now I'm alone once again. I decided to keep an open eye for the person Leo and Jason were looking for.

Unlike some people, I prefer stairs rather than the elevator. It allows me to have an exercise so don't judge. As soon as I reached the cafeteria, I wasted no time. I had pasta and water for lunch, nothing extraordinary.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to take a stroll around the campus. The campus has 4 dormitory buildings; one for each year, humungous main building, a gymnasium, an Olympic pool, an oval track, a baseball field, an archery field, and a faculty building.

Most of these areas are deserted since it's still two days until classes officially start. However, one area seems to be in use so I went to investigate. One person is using the archery field and he is quite good.

I took the mysterious person's appearance and it ? Check. Black hair? Check. Same build as Jason? Check. I decided to approach him carefully, keeping in mind that he might still be under a panic attack. As I neared him, I cleared my throat.

"Oh, shoot!" The guy jumped. He looked around to look for me. "Oh, sorry! You just startled me, that's all" the guy scratched the back of his neck and flashed a sheepish smile.

"I'm quite sorry to startle you. My name is Annabeth Chase. Are you a freshman or an upperclassman?"

"M-My name's F-Frank Zhang and yes, I-I am a f-freshman here at Olympus High. I-I currently stay at the Freshmen B-Building Room 310. How about you, A-Annabeth?"

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Frank. As far as I remember, humans don't bite other humans, right?" Frank blushed out of embarrassment. " _Frankly_ speaking, our rooms are quite close. I stay at Room 308, right beside your room." Yes, our rooms are beside each other. Odd numbered room are to the right of the hallway while even numbered rooms are to the left.

I find it quite relaxing talking with Frank. Frank is a real gentleman like Jason, unlike that scrawny elf.

"Frank? Do you have, by any chance, roommates named Leo and Jason?" I asked for reassurance.

"Ugh… yes, I believe."

"Are you fine? I've heard from Jason that you fled after seeing Leo set the stove aflame." Frank paled at my statement. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to -"

"N-No! I-It's fine a-and I'm fine" he gave me a shaky smile. I raised my left eyebrow as if telling him that I don't believe him. He gave me thumbs up in response.

"You know you should forgive him. It's not like he knows that you have pyromania. Maybe you should have told him the problem before you ran away?" I don't know why but I think I'm lecturing myself. Was it because of Frank's unresponsiveness? It slightly gave me a chill.

"You're right, Annabeth. Leo might have felt bad about it. I guess I'll just explain myself to Leo and hope that he understands." Frank's statement gave me another chill. Seriously, these chills are giving me the creeps. "I'll be heading back to my room, Annabeth. Wanna come?"

"It's the first day we've met, Frank, and you're already taking me to your room? I usually prefer to take it slow." Frank blushed.

"I-I didn't mean c-coming to our r-room! I-I was asking i-if you want to h-head back as well!"

"I know, Frank. I'm just messing with you." I gave him a mischievous grin. He pouted in response. "Come on, Frank! Lead the way!"

A/N: Hello, people! You might be asking why Annabeth met Frank first instead of the usual Annabeth-met-Percy-and-then-romance-starts scenario. I want to establish friendship first because friendship is where this story will revolve.

Anyways! Review guys! I really needed those; not for glory but for self-improvement. Hope you can help me. See you next chapter!


	3. Sky high expectations will be my fall

A/N: Fellow demigods! It would really help me if you review. I really wanted you to help me improve myself. Thanks you in advance! Also, could you tell me if the characters are OOC, too OOC, or acceptable?

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, as well as, Heroes of Olympus.

Jason

Being the son of the CEO of Zeus Airlines is no walk in the park. I'm tired of it. People have been looking up to me because I am a child of Jupiter Grace. No wonder why my sister ran away years ago.

My father always has this sky high expectation from me; that I need to fly high in any endeavor I take. I've been trying my best to fulfill his expectation for years, and every year, his expectations just seem to go higher than before. And now, he enrolled me in this prestigious school called Olympus High.

It's not that I hate being in this school. Quite contrary, I think this the best opportunity to prove myself. I want people to acknowledge me for who I am, for what I can do; to make people look up to me not because I am a child of Jupiter Grace.

Bracing myself, I opened the door to my room. I looked around the room and noticed that someone is currently occupying this room meaning that my roommate/s might already be here.

I barely had casual interaction with other people. Most of the times, I talk to people with formality, even in school. Not my fault my dad enrolled me in a school full of children of influential people. The only time had casual conversation was with my sister and that was years ago. Speaking of my sister, I don't even know where she currently is. It's like she completely disappeared from the face of the earth!

Back to my current situation, I decided that I can deal with them later. I walked to the area where the bedrooms are and found one room occupied. How did I find out? All bedrooms are unlocked except for one so there you go. All I have to do is to select one room and done.

After putting my things in its rightful place, I took a simple nap, seeming that I have nothing else to do as of the moment.

My simple nap, however, was interrupted by a tinkering sound which sound like someone was tinkering with an appliance. Both wanting to check what was happening and to scold the stupid person to interrupt my nap, I was greeted by two figures: a tall Asian guy and a short Hispanic guy. From what I can deduce, the Asian guy was also indecently woken up therefore the Hispanic guy is the responsible for the sudden awakening.

"What are you doing?" I asked the Hispanic dude. "Well, it was obvious you are trying to do something with the TV set but what exactly?"

"I asked him the exact question but he won't answer." The Asian guy gave a tired yawn. "I-I am Frank Zhang, by the way. Y-You can c-call me Frank" Frank gave me a shy smile.

"Sorry but my Aunt Rosa told me that I should never talk to strangers" The Hispanic dude said before he zipped his lips.

"Well, let's do it your way. My name's Jason Grace and this is Frank Zhang." Frank mumbled something under his breath. "From now on, we will be roommates until this year ends."

His eyes lit up as if he saw his best friend. Wow. "Greetings, Jason Grace and Frank Zhang! I am Leo Valdez, the Supreme Commander of Argo II!" From the look on Frank's face, I can say that I'm not the only one that is confused.

"What's the Argo II?" Frank asked.

"That's what we'll call this place! The Argo II! What I've been doing is revisions! This place needs some serious mechanical revisions! This TV is so lame! It's like from the '40's! And look at that -"

""Wait!" I interrupted Leo before he could rant more. "First of all, that TV set is the latest model by that brand. Second, you just got here. You haven't even got your luggage to your room and you decided to tinker with the TV? Dude, you need to set your priorities straight!"

"I think you're right, Jason." He set the TV back up the wall. How we re-assembled the TV fast? I don't know. "The top priority should be food!" As he ran towards the kitchenette, I heard Frank's breath hitched. "Who wants Leo's famous stove top enchiladas?" When Leo turned the stove on, I jumped when the flames we're quite larger than what normal stoves have. Did Leo tinker with the stove? I glanced to my right and found out that Frank is missing. I tried to look for him when I saw the door is open.

"I think Frank just ran out." I told Leo who is quite busy with his enchiladas. "Leo, have you messed with the stove? I think the fire's larger than normal."

"What? Really?" Leo turned the stove off. "Ta da! Leo's famous stove top enchiladas! Suit yourself, Jason Grace!" Well, that was fast! He offered me his enchiladas but I politely declined. "Thanks Leo, but I'm not quite hungry as of the moment. Also, Frank ran out" I told Leo as I pointed at the door.

"Both of your loss then" Leo closed the door. "Wait! You're Jason Grace? As in 'the Jason Grace?' Son of Jupiter Grace? CEO of -"

"Yes, I am" There it is. The most annoying question I've heard my entire life. Leo looked at me, dumbfounded. Wait, where did his enchiladas go?

"Sorry for you! Jason, but ladies love me, Leo; the Super-sized McShizzle, bad boy supreme! We both know that ladies love bad boys, right?" Wait, what?

For the first time, someone claims himself superior than me after knowing who my father is. It was usually the other way around. Usually people show respect when they found out about my parentage.

I can't say that I am mad at Leo for doing so. I actually find it amusing. Maybe attending Olympus High is a great opportunity after all.

"By the way, Jason. You don't have to act all goody-goody here. As I said, ladies love bad boys. I will have all the ladies here at school if you keep being Mr. Perfect. So loosen up!" Leo went after his luggage and entered his chosen bedroom.

I pondered what Leo said as I entered my bedroom. I've been staring at the ceiling for a few minutes when I heard the door open.

Finally, our last roommate appeared. He is quite tall; an inch shorter than me; with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Welcome to the Argo II! And I am the Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Leo Valdez" Leo exclaimed.

"Uhm, what's _the Argo II_?" The look on his face might be similar to what I have when I asked Leo the same question; he looked confused.

"That's what Leo calls this place. I'm Jason Grace, by the way"

"Nice to meet you, Jason and Leo. I'm Percy Jackson" He extended his arm forward. I shook his arm, and Leo, well; he flung himself towards Percy and greeted him with a bro hug.

Wow, another person not acknowledging me by my surname.

"I thought this a 4-bed room. Where's the other guy?" Percy asked.

"Frank ran out of the room when Leo tried to use the stove over there. I think that dude's scared of fire or something" I merrily answered.

"I think that was quite funny though. I, a 5'6" scrawny guy scared a 6'3" athletic-built guy with fire!" Leo guffawed.

Maybe I should follow what Leo said; to loosen up. This is a casual conversation, anyway. So I tried my best to sound casual.

"Dude, you might as well kill him with fire! It's not funny, you know. He may have traumatic experiences with fire or something." I scolded Leo. He gave me a knowing grin. Well, loosening up might be a good idea.

"Yeah, Leo. Listen to your big bro!" Percy tried not to laugh. "How long has it been when Frank ran out?" he seriously asked.

"Now that you asked, he ran out few minutes before you came. Have you seen him, Percy?" I thoughtfully asked.

"No. I haven't met anyone aside from you two and the dorm receptionist, though"

"Really? Come on, Leo. Let's find him"

"What? Why me?! Oh, come on, Jason! I have lots of stuff to build"

"No you're coming with me. You accidentally ran the dude out." I pulled Leo out of the room.

"Listen, Leo" I turned Leo to face me. "Once we find Frank, you'll have to apologize and tell him that's everything that happened is an accident." Leo gave me a nod. At least he understands the situation.

Leo turned and ran towards the elevator, without noticing a blonde girl walking out the door.

"Hey! Are you blind? Also, why are you running out here? Do you know it is prohibited to run at the hallways?" The blonde glared at Leo.

"Well, sorry Goldilocks but we are in a hurry" Leo glared back.

The blonde scowled, "If I am Goldilocks, then you're the bear. Oh correction, baby bear since you're so small and all"

"Why you -" Leo was about to jump the blonde when I held him back.

"I'm sorry about Leo. We really are in a hurry and we weren't expecting you to suddenly come out of your room. Also, we're sorry for running in the hallways. I'm Jason, by the way." I sincerely apologized.

"Well, why are you two running anyways?"

"We were looking for our roommate. He suddenly ran out of the room as soon as Leo set the stove aflame"

"I told you! I never knew Frank had pyrophobia! I just wanted to have some stove top enchiladas!"

The blonde's eyes widened.

"Let me tell you guys. You really should look for the guy, and fast. You might have put him into a panic attack. Tell me how he looks like, I'll help you"

My eyes widened in realization. "He is an Asian with black hair and brown eyes, has the same build as I do" I answered quite fast.

"I'll try to look around the cafeteria as I am headed that way. Good luck and I hope you know how to calm a person down."

Leo and I bolted to the elevator. We really need to look for Frank. We've searched every floor for Frank. After an hour, we already searched our dorm building, as well as other dorm buildings. I think this is impossible; why can't we see him?

"Jason, I think we should head back. Maybe he calmed down and went back to our room? It's already be an hour, dude! Maybe he tired himself into calming down!" Leo whined and it doesn't help. Running up and down the stairs sure does take its toll.

"Let's go, Leo." I do hope nothing bad happened to the poor guy.

It took us longer to return to our room. The fatigue of running is finally catching up to us. We both entered with a tired sigh.

"Guys, I-I'm sorry f-for running away!" I can't believe it! The person we've been looking for almost an hour is back on our room, just like what Leo said.

"Leo, apologize." I whispered to Leo.

"Let me catch my breath first!" Leo threw his hands up while shouting. Leo's shout might have startled Percy up, since he ran out the room.

"Is that a meter stick?" Leo pointed to the meter stick Percy is holding. "Are you going to hit me with that stick of yours, Percy? We just met today, dude! I think we should know each other first before we start hitting with each other, you know. Also, though I find you cute, I don't swing that way. Sorry."

Percy's left eye twitched before he threw his meter stick at Leo's face. Frank blushed. Poor innocent guy.

"Guys! Let's go back to business." My statement seemed to take Percy and Frank's attention.

I expected Leo to start apologizing but Frank beat him to it. He said that he is sorry for running away, for thinking that Leo started the fire on purpose to scare him.

Both Leo and I looked at each other with a confused look.

"Dude, I think I should be the one who should be apologizing."

"I-I know, but I also should apologize, r-right? It's not like you know I'm afraid of fire. Also, I-I should apologize to you too, Jason. From the looks of it, both of you looked for me. You must have tired yourselves. I'm sorry." He gave us an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head.

If Percy and Leo amazed me before, I think Frank amazed me even further. Most people would refuse to admit their mistakes for the sake of their ego.

After few minutes of apologies being thrown back and forth between Leo and Frank, with Percy and me just listening at the corner, the awkward tension finally dissipates.

"As a sign of friendship, I'll make you guys the world-famous Leo's stove top enchiladas!" I looked at Leo with wide eyes. Frank's breath hitched. Percy's mouth hangs open. Leo doesn't seem to notice our expressions as he turned the stove on. However, no flame came out but from the steam that's coming from the pan means that heat is present, so how?

"Leo, how come there's no fire?" Percy asked.

"I turned our traditional stove into an electric stove! Isn't that nice?" Leo answered with pride.

"When did you-" Percy asked with suspicion.

"Just now. Seriously guys! Are giving me enough attention? Are you guys even serious with this relationship?" Leo feigned a heartbroken look. Frank, Percy and I just looked at each other.

"Weirdo." Percy told us with conviction.

"What relationship?" Frank asked with mild confusion.

I just shook my head at both of them.

With these three as my roommates, I hope I can fulfill my objective here in Olympus High. With a Hispanic tinkerer, a shy and innocent Asian, and a meter-stick-wielding American, I hope I can survive this year with my mind intact.

A/N: Guys! It's quite hard writing Jason's POV. I think we are polar opposites! Sorry if Jason is OOC in this chapter, but I have to write one introductory chapter under Jason's POV since he is one of the main characters! Few excerpts from this chapter are from previous chapters, if you notice.

As usual, I really need your reviews, guys! Constructive criticisms are surely welcome! See you next chapter!


End file.
